Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''(also known as ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Movie) is a 2010 American live-action/animated feature film directed by Thor Freudenthal and based on the best-selling first book in the illustrated novel series ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' by Jeff Kinney. The film stars Zachary Gordon, Robert Capron, Rachael Harris, Steve Zahn, Devon Bostick, Connor and Owen Fielding, and Chloë Moretz. Rated PG for mild rude humor and language, the film was released to mixed reviews. Plot The film opens with Rodrick Heffley (Devon Bostick), who wakes up 11-year-old Greg Heffley as a prank to make him think it is time for school. Greg is anxious to start middle school, confident he will easily become the school's most popular kid. However, Greg worries about how his unusual best friend, Rowley Jefferson (Robert Capron), will fit in. While Rowley is a good friend who helps Greg escape his older brother, Rodrick, Greg worries that Rowley's clothes and personality will embarrass the both of them. On their first day, Greg and Rowley meet Angie (Chloë Moretz), a seventh grader who works for the school’s paper. Throughout the school year, Angie gives Greg and Rowley about how they should not enjoy middle school. Classmate Chirag Gupta (Karan Brar) tells Greg and Rowley the story behind the moldy slice of swiss cheese laying on the blacktop; upon touching the cheese, a kid named Darren Walsh (Harrison Houde) initiated the Cheese Touch; anyone who touches the cheese becomes an outcast until they pass on the cheese touch by touching someone else. The last Cheese Touch was taken away by a German exchange student named Dieter Müller. Greg is determined to be voted a "class favorite" and listed in the yearbook, but each of his attempts to do so backfire. His popularity quickly drops as he loses to Patty Farrell (Laine MacNeil), Greg’s arch-enemy, in Scholastic wrestling (taught by Coach Malone (Andrew McNee)). While Greg and Rowley go trick-or-treating they anger teenagers by threatening to call his mommy on them after they spray him and Rowley with the poop gun and then damages their Ford F150 with a weed whacker. Greg joins the dumb Safety Patrol alongside his mom. While playing a game Greg invented; he breaks Rowley's arm during winter time. In school, everyone notices Rowley's broken arm and Rowley becomes very popular, much to Greg’s dismay. Rowley's popularity increases when he beats Greg to become the school paper's cartoonist, despite Greg's dismissal of his farts. Greg and Rowley’s friendship falls apart after Greg allows Rowley to unwittingly take the blame for a mistake Greg made during Safety Patrol. After Greg tells Rowley the truth and tries to make light of the situation, Rowley berates him for being a bad friend who cares about nothing but himself. Rowley then leaves him and befriends a kid named Collin Lee (Alex Ferris). Greg tries to move on by having a sleepover with Fregley (Grayson Russell), the weirdest and 201st most popular (past the bottom) kid in school, but Fregley's sugar-induced hyperactivity is too much for him to take. He then tries to pursue popularity without Rowley by auditioning for the school play of The Wizard of Oz, but ruins the performance by starting an apple throwing fight with Manny when he throws a temper tantrum in the middle of the performance. At the school mother-son dance, Greg's mother (Rachael Harris) suggests Greg ask Rowley to go out for ice cream with them. However, Rowley tells Greg that he's already going out for ice cream with Collin. Later, Greg is excited when Rowley comes up to him in school, but is disappointed when he learns Rowley only wants a game back. Greg refuses to return the game, causing them to get into a argument. Kids gather around them, wanting them to fight, but are quickly dispelled when the teenagers that Greg and Rowley had angered on Halloween, were looking for revenge. The teenagers force Rowley to eat the Cheese. They are about to force Greg to eat the remainder when Coach Malone, arrives and chases the teenagers away & recognizes one named Pete Hosey. The kids return and find the partially eaten Cheese. Patty begins to accuse Rowley, but Greg steps in and takes the blame. He picks up the Cheese and makes a profound speech about the ridiculousness of the Cheese and other middle school institutions, but Patty ruins it when she shouts that Greg has the Cheese Touch causing everyone to run away from him. Greg and Rowley make up, and Angie approaches them to compliment Greg for his bravery. Greg and Rowley make it into the class favorites list as "cutest friends", Patty gets the Cheese Touch without her knowing when she hugged Rowley (who still actually had the Cheese Touch) while handing out yearbooks, and the film ends with Greg, Rowley, and Angie laughing and Greg narrating that he still has the summer and next year ahead of him. Sequel Main article: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) The sequel, based on the second book in the Wimpy Kid series, Rodrick Rules, was released on March 25, 2011. The film was directed by David Bowers, and has Holly Hills making her debut in the film series, replacing Angie. Cast *Zachary Gordon, Nathaniel Marten, and Dylan Bell as Greg Heffley, the main protagonist of the film, who is also the narrator. He thinks that middle school is the worst idea ever invented, and apparently other kids agree with him, one girl saying that middle school is an "intellectual waste-land". *Robert Capron as Rowley Jefferson, the deuteragonist of the film. He is not as socially awkward as he is the books, but he does cause some embarrassing moments, such as telling Bryce Anderson that he has a "cute butt". *Rachael Harris as Susan Heffley, Greg's mother. Like in the books, she sometimes makes Greg look like a wimp. *Steve Zahn as Frank Heffley, Greg's father. *Devon Bostick as Rodrick Heffley, Greg's older brother. Like his character in the books, his advice is often unhelpful, such as telling Greg not to talk to anyone or sit down next to anyone if he (Greg) is going to be able to survive middle school. He also calls Rowley on one occasion a "baby hippo". *Connor and Owen Fielding as Manny Heffley, Greg's annoying little brother. Many fans feared that Manny was not going to appear in the film, but with twins Conner and Owen Fielding trying out for the role at the last minute, these fears were canceled out. *Chloë Moretz as Angie Steadman, Greg's friend. She is a seventh grader who works for the school paper and guides Greg and Rowley through Middle School during the film. *Karan Brar as Chirag Gupta, Greg's friend. He saves Greg from getting the Cheese Touch on one occasion. *Grayson Russell as Fregley, Greg's odd classmate. *Alex Ferris as Collin Lee Greg's backup friend. *Jake D. Smith as Archie Kelly, One of Greg's partners in the school play. *Rob LaBelle as Mr. Winsky, the head of Safety Patrol. *Jennifer Clement as Mrs. Flint, Greg's teacher. *Laine MacNeil and Madison Bell as Patty Farrell a nerdy looking, selfish brat classmate of Greg's and also arch enemy. *Harrison Houde as Darren Walsh, Greg's classmate who is infamous for starting the cheese touch. *Severin Korfer as Dieter Muller, A German exchange student who took the Cheese Touch with him back to his homeland. *Aidan Gebert, Cameron Krpan, and Paolo Tolfo as Löded Diper Bandmates, Rodrick's friends. *Raugi Yu as Vice Principal Roy, the Vice Principal who appears on tv giving news. *Andrew McNee as Coach Malone, the PE teacher. *Belita Moreno as Mrs. Norton, the drama teacher. *Nicholas Carey as Pete Hosey, the antagonist of the film and one of the teenagers who bullied Greg and Rowley on Halloween and in May. *Samuel Patrick Chu as Wade, one of the teenagers who bullied Greg and Rowley on Halloween and in May. *Donnie McNeil as Carter, one of the teenagers who bullied Greg and Rowley on Halloween and in May. *Samantha Page as Shelly, one of Greg's classmates. *Ava Hughes as Marley, one of Greg's classmates. *Owen Best as Bryce Anderson, one of Greg's classmates who was said to have a “cute butt”. *Cainan Wiebe and Peter New as Quentin, a jerk who teased about what Rowley said to Greg. *Cole Heppell as the side-kick of Quentin *Karin Konoval as Mrs. Irvine, the woman who thought Rowley terrorised the kindergarteners. *Kaye Capron as Mrs. Jefferson, Rowley's mother. *Alf Humphreys as Robert Jefferson, Rowley's father. *Talon Dunbar as Arthur, one of Greg's partners in the school play. *Naomi Dane as Cheese Touch Victim 1, a girl who got the Cheese Touch. *Willem Jacobson as Cheese Touch Victim 2, a boy who got the Cheese Touch. *Sean Bygrave as Coach Brewer, a coach who demonstrates with Coach Malone on wrestling. *Maxine Miller as elderly , a woman who got wet by Greg's dad. *Taya Clyne as granddaughter, a girl who got wet by Greg's dad. *Nikki Frazer as Girl at lunch. *Greta Makena Gibson as Girl at lunch. *Nathan Smith, Kinua McWatt, and 5 Unknowns as Kindergardners. *Adom Osei as Marty Porter, the school treasurer. *Rylee Stiles as Preston Mudd, the athlete of the month. *Ryan Grantham as Rodney James, Kid who played the Shrub in the school play. *Brent Chapman as Mr. Parnell, teacher who showed the It's Great to be Me video. *Ethan Shankaruk as Snot Kid. One of Greg's classmates. *Jesse Wheeler as Unpopular 80s Boy. Kid who appears in the It's Great to be Me video. *Paul Hubbard as Brock Branigan P.I. *Brett Dier as 80s Breakdancer *Brandon Barton as 80s Jock Boy. *Cindy Busby as 80s Popular Girl. *Alicia Takase Lui, Jay Sidhu, Tori Christianson, Emerald Schreier, Benjamin D. Mitchell, Haris Cash, and Maria Crudo as Audition Kids. *Michael Fredrick Arnold as Janitor(uncredited). *Shane Briscoe as Funny Dad *Unknown as Benny Wells *Bryce Hurless as Extra (uncredited) *Joshua Rush as Extra (uncredited) Voices *Alistair Abell as Male Reporter *L.J Benet as Voice (uncredited) *Cooper Cowgill as Voice *Makenna Cowgill as Voice *Jack Cygan as Voice *Rylee Fansler as Voice *Johnny Gidcomb as Voice *Alexander Haney as Voice *Angela Haney as Voice Production The filming of Diary of a Wimpy Kid wrapped up on October 16, 2009, and the film was released in the United States on March 19, 2010. It combines live action with animation and is directed by Thor Freudenthal, with Zachary Gordon starring as Greg Heffley. The official trailer for Wimpy Kid was released on the Internet on January 21, 2010 and was shown in theaters with Tooth Fairy. A poster for the film was released shortly after, and the second trailer was shown with Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Movie tie-in book Amulet Books (an imprint of ABRAMS) acquired the rights to publish ''The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary'', a book which was completed by #1 bestselling author Jeff Kinney that was released in a one-day national laydown on Tuesday, March 16, 2010. It gives how Jeff Kinney's bestselling book in cartoons became to be a 20th Century Fox film-adaptation. It also includes some all-new illustrations and full-color never-before-seen movie stills, storyboards, preliminary concept drawings, and also behind the scenes to humorously chronicle the making of the movie. Diffrences from movie and book Movie *There is a new character named Angie *Greg eats lunch on the floor *At the part where Rowley is forced to eat the cheese Greg picks it up and says he ate it but in the book he does not pick it up. *Patty Farrell is considered a bully toward Greg, but in the book she has a minor role. *During the end of the movie Patty hugs Rowley and tells him "Stay, cute". Similar to how in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Last Straw Holly Hills puts the same thing in Rowley's year book. References *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1196141/ Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allmovie.com/work/486674 Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at Allmovie *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=diaryofawimpykid.htm Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at Box Office Mojo *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/diary_of_a_wimpy_kid/ Diary of a Wimpy Kid] at Rotten Tomatoes *''Entertainment Weekly: First look: 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' *USA Today: First Look: 'Wimpy Kid' actor embraces being 'a likable jerk' *[http://www.erickwithnok.com/post/346774694/diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-trailer-meh ''Wimpy Kid Trailer] *''Facebook'': The Offical Wimpy Kid Movie Facebook Trivia *Some things like Greg's fish that appear in later books appear in the movie *Things Rodrick does that torment Greg include: Trick Greg into thinking it is a school day when it is actually 4:00 in the morning, Chase Greg around the house and then lock him in his room. *The Scene when Greg is playing Twisted Wizards with Rowley at the Jefferson house you can see that Greg and Rowley are playing a Nintendo Wii. *This and Rodrick Rules open with Greg narrating the opening. *Rodrick's band is named "Loded Diper" Diaper with the "a" removed. *Near the begining, you can see the movie Ice Age in the backround briefly, Ice Age is also a film produced by 20th Century Fox Studios. *The wilhelm scream sound effect is used while Greg and Rowley were playing the Twisted Wizard game. *The piece of cheese on the blacktop is digital *This movie was nomitnated at the 2011 Kid's Choice Awards. Trailer Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series